


dream a little dream of me

by writingdice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdice/pseuds/writingdice
Summary: Drabble. A broken Stan finds comfort on his dreams where an entity has been visiting him. Bill has him on the palm of his hand.





	dream a little dream of me

Stanley reeks of alcohol. He’s on the floor contemplating a machine he does not understand. He will never be able to bring back Ford, he’s not as smart as him.

Stan drifts into dreams and in dreams  **he**  finds him. His God, his sun. His hand touches his cheek, an only eye looks at him with pity and warmth.

“You will fix the portal”, he says as an order but not with cruelty.

“I can’t”, his throat tightens, he was such a disappointment.

“You  **will**  fix the portal”, his stare bores into his bowed head.

“I will”


End file.
